


End of Days

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Apocalypse, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry! It's all Sheenianni's fault :P Feel free to believe in last minute rescue by a Russian surplus thingy or something...</p><p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 2000x1400 @300dpi<br/><b>Stock used: </b><a href="http://www.123rf.com/photo_31035627_a-cinematic-portrayal-of-a-city-destroyed-by-tsunami-waves-elements-in-this-cityscape-were-carefully.html">city</a>, <a href="http://cdn.superbwallpapers.com/wallpapers/fantasy/apocalypse-4121-1920x1200.jpg">wallpaper</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> I'm sorry! It's all Sheenianni's fault :P Feel free to believe in last minute rescue by a Russian surplus thingy or something...
> 
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1400 @300dpi  
>  **Stock used:**[city](http://www.123rf.com/photo_31035627_a-cinematic-portrayal-of-a-city-destroyed-by-tsunami-waves-elements-in-this-cityscape-were-carefully.html), [wallpaper](http://cdn.superbwallpapers.com/wallpapers/fantasy/apocalypse-4121-1920x1200.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d9qxp4dbq9z96zy/endofdays.png?dl=0)  



End file.
